


Cherry Pie Maker

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: The Drinks Were These [2]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drink, Gen, Pie, Recipes, recipe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been exactly one year, two months, fifteen days, seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and one tooth extraction since the Pie Maker had created the drink-pie for Chuck, and he still made one for her whenever she asked..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie Maker

** **

[ ** Ned:  CHERRY PIE MAKER ** ](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/102924616790/ned-cherry-pie-maker-aloe-drink-cherry-syrup)

_(aloe drink, cherry syrup, orgeat syrup, cherry)_

The facts were these:  It had been exactly one year, two months, fifteen days, seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and one tooth extraction since the Pie Maker had created the drink-pie for Chuck, and he still made one for her whenever she asked.  She was so grateful, she thought he should get a drink-pie of his own.  So she put seven and a half ounces of aloe drink in a glass, and mixed it with a half-ounce of cherry syrup and three-quarters of an ounce of orgeat syrup.  Then she added a cherry to the bottom, and brought the drink to the Pie Maker in his kitchen.

“I made a drink-pie for you!  Only it’s cherry instead of peach, because you like cherries better, and anyway we had some live cherries in the house and I can’t do the… y'know.”

And so it was that there were two pie recipes for drinks.


End file.
